


It's a Pity, isn't it?

by EnderGirl47



Series: Hermitcraft Angst [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Attempt At Hermits, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, HermitcraftSeason6, I'm Bad At Tagging, no beta we die like men, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderGirl47/pseuds/EnderGirl47
Summary: Keralis entering Season 6 and meeting up with Xisuma for the first time in years (for Xisuma)...Don't ask about the title, idk what are good titles anymore
Relationships: Xisumavoid/Keralis
Series: Hermitcraft Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	It's a Pity, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Biinaberry on Tumblr for the inspiration for this fic, their Keralis angst comic link is at the end of the story! Check them out!

The scream of a nearby Ghast followed by an explosion at his feet is enough to send him sprawling into the lava it revealed. Xisuma, his dear Shishwamy, rushes over to him and pulls him out of the burning magma, fire licking at the armour as Keralis collapses. Panic sweeps over Xisuma as he helps his weakened friend to the Nether portal, they were so close, they just needed to get to the other side of the portal and the fire would put itself out. 

But it never happened, as soon as Keralis stepped through the portal, he never came out the other side. Xisuma spent days, months even, searching for his friend who got lost somewhere between the Nether and Overworld, the years spun on and he believed his friend had died forever, there were a few ways for that to happen despite the ability to respawn which is innate at this point. Death wasn’t forever, but if Keralis was truly lost between dimensions, there was no way out.

However this wasn’t the case, Keralis did make it through the portal but it just wasn’t the one he was expecting. He stumbled through the portal, bloodied and on fire, and out the other side with nothing but his restored body. His eyes adjusted to the brilliant light of the overworld and stared over at the two figures, both of which he recognised.

“Doc! Scar! Hello! It’s me! Keralis!” He said, his body language as welcoming as ever with his strangely returned strength. The two look towards him, startled as they backed away then they pulled out tridents, before long they were questioning him.

“You aren’t Keralis, he went missing years ago!” Doc yells, aiming the trident at the presumed imposter, he has had a rough week. Before Keralis could respond he felt the trident prongs impale him straight through his unarmored chest, then felt a splash potion close the wound however he fell unconscious from the shock of the pain within the same second. 

Keralis let out a small groan as he woke up, his eyes once again adjusting to a new light level. It was much darker in this room and he felt a cold shiver go up his spine as he notices that his surroundings looked like the inside of a containment cell. He sat up quickly and winced as pain shot its way through his chest in memory of what had happened, something which he is still processing. 

His friends, Doc and Scar, they said it has been years? But it was only a couple of seconds between running through the portal in the Nether and ending up in this new location, right? As he spins himself around he looks through the reinforced glass where he notices Doc and Scar approaching with confidence. For some reason he felt fear strike him as he backed away from the glass, eyes widening in an unnatural terror. There was something different about them which he couldn’t put his finger on.

“So who are you? You aren’t going to fool us by pretending to be Keralis” Doc demands, his red eye glowing as his human one narrows, an uncontrolled anger filling his expression but also.. one of sorrow. 

“Of course I’m Keralis, look into my eyes and nothing but my eyes, it’s me” Keralis states, his voice wavering slightly as he eyes the trident that Doc is fiddling with, some kind of nervous twitch? 

“I don’t trust him Doc, just look at those eyes, I’ve been staring at them for the past couple of minutes and he’s not blinked once” Scar says, his eyes narrowing as he continues to stare intensely, Keralis wonders what’s wrong with his eyes but due to not having a mirror he couldn’t exactly see them himself. 

“Please just believe me, get Shishwamy! He can vouch for me!” 

“Shish- what now? He’s just talking gibberish now” 

“Shish- Shishwamy! Shishwamy Void!” Keralis pleaded, but his cries fell on deaf ears, there was no way that they were about to let him out and he felt his heart break. His two friends don’t believe he is himself. 

“Doc, give him the blocks, if he actually is Keralis then he is a fantastic builder” Scar says, almost off-handedly, as if he doesn’t believe he is giving Keralis the chance to prove himself. Doc nods as he loads the Shulker boxes into the dropper and dispenses them into the containment cell. Keralis picks them up and inspects them, having not really used shulkers before and finding them quite interesting.

“Hey, alien that’s claiming to be our lost friend, do you know what these are?” Scar asks as large feathered wings appear behind him, flexing out to their full size before folding them again. 

“Aren’t.. Aren’t they Elytra? I’ve not used them much but they seem fun” Keralis answers, a thoughtful expression crossing his face before placing the Shulker boxes down and searching through them, there wasn’t much to work from but it was enough to perhaps get the front of a house with some decorations done. 

“We’ll leave you to it then!” Doc says as they both walk off, Keralis begins to busy himself with building, trying to ignore the fact that supposedly years had gone by without him knowing, or that his friends thought he was an alien trying to pose as him, or the fact they can’t figure out that he is himself. How could his eyes lie? 

While being lost in thought, he didn’t notice that Scar and Doc had been watching him for the past while, that was until a creeper explosion knocked them through the glass, breaking the reinforced glass with the impact of their bodies on top of the force of the explosion itself. 

Keralis saw it, heard it, and could smell the fresh air wafting through he hole in his cell. He jumped off the top of the building, wincing as his knees buckle under his weight but striding closer to the open door anyway. Scar stands in the middle and threatens Keralis, admittedly he didn’t want to hurt his potentially old friend but it’s his job as the self-proclaimed security guard. 

Despite this, Scar didn’t hesitate to throw his trident at Keralis as he walked by, it only scratched his back slightly however that only caused Keralis to run faster and hide behind the door. Doc quickly finds him and strikes his trident into the ground in front of Keralis, sending him into a fit of shivers as he slinks back into hall, walking, albeit slowly back to his cell. Adrenaline pumps through Keralis’ veins as he thinks about ways to escape as Scar and Doc now have both tridents trained on him. 

So rather than running, he offers Scar a couple golden carrots, which Scar immediately stop aiming the trident and picks up the carrots. Keralis then breaks off into a sprint only to feel the prongs of Docs trident enter his back, he stumbles forward and looks back, both tridents aimed at him again. He shifts his position and walks back to the cell, eating a golden carrot along the way and feeling the wound close up from their magical properties. Doc closes up the door and fixes the system surrounding it, Keralis saw this and a sigh of defeat escapes him as he continues to build.

Eventually he got a roof up, but something which he didn’t think about was lighting, so while busying himself with minor decorations a loud hiss of a creeper being injured sounds behind him, he scrambles forward with alarming speed and turns to the creeper, more fear strikes into him as he turns towards the door to see both Doc and Scar laughing. 

They were laughing at him, he ran around the pillars and through the various entrances avoiding the creeper at all costs, he runs up to the glass and starts pounding on it, fear and terror etched across his face as the creeper approaches, he jumps out of the way and begins to sprint around it again. He makes it back to the door and pleaded with his eyes, he couldn’t find the words, but Scar found it in his heart to give Keralis a trident, after a couple more laps he kills the creeper and hangs onto the trident. 

Anger crosses Scars face as he demands the trident back but Keralis remains steady, a smug grin on his face as he refuses. Eventually a hole is broken into the bottom of the door and Keralis drops the trident, Scar teleports in and out of an instinct Keralis didn’t know he had, he picked up the trident and aimed at Scar, who vanishes before the trident could pierce through his head. 

Both Doc and Scar looked tired at this point, and against his better judgement he dropped the trident at the hole in the wall and continued building, making sure that everything was properly lit up to prevent more creepy crawlies. Eventually he finished the best he could, the house was a much smaller version of a house he had built a few days ago and he was quite proud of it despite it being so small, he had limited room and he did well with what he had. 

He sits down next to the bed that was provided and curls in on himself, the gravity of everything hitting him all at once. Now he doesn’t have the distraction of building he truly realises what has happened. He had travelled through time, it was still his home of Hermitcraft, but it was so different and almost foreign with how much is different.

Would Shishwamy still remember him? What about Bubbles and his beautiful face? Scar and Doc, they don’t believe he is him, who is to say that others will? Keralis begins to panic and shake, his home is so much more different than he had thought, he had died in the eyes of his friends and now he’s back as if nothing had happened. What will he do?

Before the thoughts could consume him more, he hears a knocking on the reinforced glass, he wipes away the tears which he didn’t know had escaped and straightens up his clothing, making no move to look toward the door until he feels the two go past. 

“Now Scar, as you and Keralis are both incredible builders, I’ll leave the judging up to you” he hears Doc say.

“Oh Scar is a much better builder than I am, that is for certain” Keralis says without thinking, Scar looks at him with an extremely gentle expression before turning back to the building.

“Very humble, that’s another reason why it may very well be Keralis” Scar says, mostly to himself as he flaps his Elytra to inspect the roof, the glides down to ground level.

“Well Doc, I can safely say he is 90% Human and 10% Alien because just look at those eyes, they aren’t human” Scar says with a flourish and a chuckle, quite obviously much more relaxed at this point. Doc chuckled as well as Keralis makes his way to the door, checking for cracks before realising there was none. 

“I kind of want to keep him, it’s been nice to have Keralis back and we could always see him in here” Doc says, a slight awkward tone yet he was mostly laughing at the thought, Keralis’ eyes widened more and Scar began to laugh and shake his head.

“No I think it’s time to let him go Doc” 

Keralis let out a sigh of relief, turning to look at the cage with as much hatred he could muster, which wasn’t much, after all he is a lover, not a fighter.

They led Keralis all over the boundaries of the facility named Area 77, until they eventually made it to a massive creature that was named ‘Big Butt’, something which the trio laughed at before Doc convinced Keralis to pet the mammoth of a creature. He walked too closely to the beast and he felt an immense pressure in his chest before everything went black, laughter which faded out was the last thing he could hear. 

Keralis sits up on a rough stone floor with a start, his head pounding in his ears as he looks around at the entirely new surrounding, he patted himself down and his pockets were empty, was this entire thing a dream? The clearly man made structure beneath him was waterlogged for sure but didn’t sink, or really soak him at all. 

The displacement of air sends wind on his face as someone lands in front of him and knocks him out of his memories and thoughts, and he sees a face he never thought he’d see again. 

“Shishwamy!” Keralis immediately pushes himself up and is quickly wrapped into a tight hug, his dear Shishwamy had never hugged him so tight before but the hug loosens to a more comfortable level as Keralis hugs his oldest friend. He could feel the British mans breathe unevenly as he begins to cry, Keralis tightens his own hug and squeezes his friend in a more comforting one. 

“Keralis.. I thought I’d never see you again” Xisuma says, pulling away from the embrace and looking into his friends eyes.

“Shishwamy, look into my eyes and nothing but my eyes, as long as I have control over my own life I will never leave again” Keralis beams, his eyes wide and bright with a happiness, something reflected in Xisuma’s own eyes. They fall back into a tight hug and refuse to let go again, both hearts glad to see the other. It was a gentle moment between the two, the happiest Xisuma had felt in years. 

After hugging for what felt like hours, Xisuma begins to rush around, an excitement about him as he shows everything off to his old friend, that is when Keralis notices something. Xisuma never had this energy before, his smile was always laced with a sadness or exhaustion, something keeping him down and tired. However now his friend smiled with such energy and excitement, there was nothing holding him back as he buzzes with excitement. 

Xisuma eventually leaves to busy himself with turtles and his base while giving Keralis stuff to get started with, they parted ways with their own energy. As Keralis watches his dear Shishwamy disappear into the fog he thinks about how happy and almost carefree his friend is, and while Keralis was incredibly happy that his friend had grown so much he can’t help but think if this newfound happiness was because he learned to grow without him. It was a thought that bothered him, and left him feeling almost empty. Almost, he knows he can learn everything that has happened, he just needs to talk to his Shishwamy, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by this post : https://endergirl47.tumblr.com/post/624186752270221313/biinaberry-rings-bell-get-your-keralis-angst
> 
> Also I know that the dialogue might be wrong, it's late and I seriously didn't want to watch the entire Area 77 arc while on a time limit, so I hope you enjoyed the improv!


End file.
